


one of a kind.

by overcomes



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: BaekMin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomes/pseuds/overcomes
Summary: in which dongho and minhyun are both single fathers.





	one of a kind.

**Author's Note:**

> i love baekmin so much and wanted to write a single father au for a long time so, there you go! english might not be my first language but i hope you'll enjoy reading this, i liked writing it!
> 
> btw, dongho and minhyun are both 25 in this story!

Dongho was nervous. He shouldn’t be, this wasn’t his first day in kindergarten, yet he couldn’t help but worry. Minha had been sad all week about going to school for the first time and Dongho was afraid of what might happen on the actual day. The both of them were now walking in the corridors of the busy school, filled with parents and kids.

“Five, six, seven… Ah, there it is! Room eight. This is your class,” said Dongho, stopping, his daughter looking up to him with big round eyes. “Isn’t it great? This is where you’re going to spend the day! There are lots of toys and fun activities to do, you can even make friends!” Dongho tried to be as convincing as possible, throwing his hands in the air, as if school was the best thing ever to not worry Minha.

“Friends?” asked the little one, “I don’t need friends! I have you and Uncle Minki.”

Minha pouted like the baby she was. Dongho sighed, sometimes he wished his daughter wasn’t so complicated.

“Yes, but Minki and I are old. We are adults and you need friends that are of the same age. We won’t be forever around.”

“What? You will leave me?”

 _Shit._ Dongho facepalmed as his daughter started crying at the thought of her dad leaving her. Dongho was young and even though he had learned a lot of things about children in three years, he still didn’t know exactly how to react in these situations. He knew he should have worded things in another way.

“No! No baby, dad won’t leave you! I will always be here. But I need to go to work to earn money so I can buy us pretty things, toys and a big house, and you need to go to school to become a vet, you remember? Studies are important, I told you this, right?”

Dongho took his daughter in his arms, giving her a hug and petting her beautiful long black hair to calm her down. He had never tried to sugar-coat things with her: he had always told her about the importance of getting a job and studying. Even though she was too young to really understand it, he thought it was better to say how things were in the beginning.

After a couple of minutes of crying into her dad’s arms, Minha calmed down. Most of the kids had already entered the classroom, and Dongho put his daughter down before weeping her tears and arranging her hair and clothes.

“You need to go”, Dongho said in the softest voice possible, “Don’t worry Dad will come back. How about I take you to Uncle Minki’s apartment after class to see his cats?” Minha looked at her dad with big round eyes, a smile plastered on her face.

She loved animals more than anything, being the main reason why she wanted to become a vet. Now, Dongho only had to tell Minki about the visit, and hopefully, he wouldn’t be busy. But Minki would cancel anything to see Minha, he loved her so much that when the three of them were out, people always thought that Minki was her dad too and that the two friends were dating.

Minha, now in a much better mood, kissed her dad’s cheeks, took her small bag and ran into the classroom to find a spot. From the door, Dongho waved his daughter goodbye, occasionally making funny faces to make her laugh. It worked so well that now the other kids were looking at Dongho, laughing at how funny he looked.

_“Well, thanks for the funny faces, my son looks less nervous now.”_

Dongho turned around to face a tall and slim man. He had black hair and was wearing a long brown coat with a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He looked as young as Dongho, and so handsome that Dongho had to tell himself to stop staring at the young man’s perfect face.

“You’re welcome,” Dongho stuttered, a bit embarrassed that such a handsome man had seen him doing that, “My daughter was crying earlier, so I understand.”

The handsome man flashed Dongho with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

“It’s nice to talk with a young father. Not that I hate the other parents, but I don’t really care about those moms gossiping, and the other fathers usually try to avoid me for some reason,” confessed the man.

Dongho couldn’t more understand. Not only was he young, but Dongho’s muscular body scared everyone off. He knew he didn’t look like the friendliest person, but sometimes he wished people would stop judging him because of his looks.

“Don’t worry, they avoid me too. By the way, my name’s Dongho. Kang Dongho.”

“Nice to meet you Dongho, I’m Minhyun.”

* * *

 

“Minki, for the twentieth time, we are not dating.”

“You talk to the guy every day, and every time you come see me, you just _gush_ about how handsome and nice he is. Just marry each other already!” exclaimed Minki, throwing his arms in the air in a desperate way.

“I don’t even know if he’s attracted to me. He probably only sees me as a nice person he can talk to when he comes to pick his child up from school. We’ve never seen each other outside of the school.”

“Then ask him out! Meet each other in a bar or something. Don’t worry about Minha I’ll babysit her!”

“Minki”, Dongho sighed “It isn’t that easy.”

“What isn’t easy?” Aron was coming back from the restroom. They were in a coffee shop with Minha, too focused on the new toy Minki had bought her to listen to their conversation.

“He wants to date this guy he met at Minha’s school. He has a kid too.”

“Is he single though?” asked Aron.

Suddenly the three of them were quiet: both Dongho and Minki had forgotten about the fact that Minhyun might be dating, or even worse, married to someone.

_“Shit.”_

“Minki, not in front of Minha!” shouted Dongho.

“Sorry! She didn’t hear anything, right baby?”

“What?” replied the little girl, a bit lost. 

“Nothing honey, go back to playing, your uncle Minki is being an idiot,” Aron told her, a sweet smile on his face. He loved Minha too: to be honest, everyone loved Minha, she was just way too precious for anyone to not fall for her.

“Anyways, back to what we were talking about. Ask him out. Make it seem as if you just want to talk with someone, and you’ll see how it goes. Ask him about who he is dating and stuff.”

“And don’t worry about Minha, we’ll take care of her!”

“Fine. I’m only doing this because I know you won’t shut up about it if I don’t,” Dongho said, rolling his eyes.

“ _Sure_ , as if you weren’t already whipped for the guy.”

* * *

 

Dongho was standing in front of a bar, looking at his phone every thirty seconds. He couldn’t believe that he was going on a date with the best good-looking guy on the planet. Everything seemed like a dream, Minhyun accepting to go out with him, without the kids. The best thing was that he hadn’t even hesitated for a second, he had straight up accepted the offer with the brightest smile on earth, making Dongho’s heart flutter.

“Dongho!”

Dongho turned around as he heard his name being called. Minhyun was walking towards him, wearing a long black coat, black jeans and a brown turtleneck. Minhyun always looked he was on his way to a fashion show, and Dongho was glad that he decided to wear a white shirt and his leather jacket: at least he didn’t look too underdressed next to Minhyun. They greeted each other and went inside. They ordered their drinks and sat down in the back of the bar, neither of them wanting to be around the loud students sat in the center and already drunk. They started talking about simple things, such as the weather and how their kids were doing, but Dongho could still remember Minki’s voice _“Ask him about who he is dating”._ Dongho couldn’t just blurt out the question, so he waited for the right moment to introduce the subject.

“You must so busy”, commented Dongho after Minhyun had explained him about his work. Minhyun worked in his father’s company and was telling Dongho how hard it was to meet everyone’s expectations since he was the boss’ kid. “It’s amazing that you still have time to pick up Jinyoung from school every day. At least, I’ve never seen anyone else pick him up. Do you live alone?”

“Oh, yes I live alone. I’m a single dad, to be honest with you,” admitted Minhyun, a bit shy.

Minhyun had been criticized a lot in his past for being a single father and even though Dongho didn’t look like the judgemental type, he couldn’t help but worry about it. Little did he know that Dongho was in the same situation.

“I am too.”

Minhyun’s eyes lit up. It was the first time he was meeting someone like him. Someone who was as young and had to take care of their child alone.

“How did it happen?” asked Minhyun, “I mean, if you don’t mind telling me, I didn’t want to sound so straightforward.”

“It’s fine,” reassured Dongho, “I like when people are honest and straightforward. And it shouldn’t be a taboo, many people are in the same situation as us, it’s fine, really.”

Minhyun smiled at him. He looked so pleased to hear those words and Dongho could tell Minhyun had been through a lot to be so reassured by such simple words.

“Five years ago, I was dating this girl. We loved each other so much, I really thought she was my soulmate. The first time we met was in a playground at six-year-old. We basically grew up together, she was my best friend. We started dating a bit after high-school. We were young and in love and we had Minha two years later. My parents weren’t against it, they had always wanted me to marry her and have children. However, three months after Minha’s birth, she had to pick up something at a convenience store and got hit by a car. She died on her way to the hospital and I was left alone with my little angel.”

The two of them went silent. Minhyun felt so sorry: Dongho and his girlfriend were happy, this should have never happened to them. Minhyun had a totally different story and his was definitely not as sad and heartbreaking as Dongho’s.

“I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“It’s fine. I mean, I’m OK now. I got over it. This is life, sometimes bad things happen and you can’t do anything about it,” said Dongho, his head down.

He didn’t like to think about the past. _“The past is the past”,_ and even though he had gotten over her death, sometimes it still hurt to not have his best-friend around. 

“My story is totally different from yours and I honestly feel like a little brat for complaining.”

Dongho laughed at Minhyun’s words.

“I’m not going to lie; my family is pretty rich and growing up with other rich kids makes you do stupid things. I had lots of one-night-stands, and one day it had to happen: I found a baby in front of the door with a letter from the mother. The mother was one of those one-night-stands and she explained in the letter that she didn’t have the money to raise him and that she had flown to Japan. I couldn’t believe it so I took a test to see if I really was the father and I was. My parents wanted me to have him adopted but I refused: he was my child and I wasn’t going to let him down like his mother. So against their will, I raised him.”

“Wow,” blurted out Dongho., “It must have been tough. I mean, your family being against it. At least, my parents were supportive.”

“Oh, they got used to it. My mother is still upset about it, but she loves Jinyoung so much. Sometimes it was hard: I was still in uni when it happened, so I took online classes to take care of him, but I got criticized a lot.”

Dongho nodded in an understanding way. He could still remember the looks from older people when he would say he was Minha’s father. Minhyun and Dongho looked at each other in the eyes: usually, this kind of situation would be awkward, but they were looking at each other in a sweet way. They had finally found someone who could understand them, and they couldn’t be more thankful to have each other in their lives.

* * *

 

Dongho and Minhyun went on more dates after this famous night. They grew very close, becoming each other’s anchor and confident in a couple of months. Despite their closeness and many other dates, the two of them weren’t dating yet. According to Minki, the two single fathers were too shy to make the first step and had to _step the fuck out and act_ or else Dongho would miss the opportunity to date a kind-hearted and handsome man.

Dongho was back home from grocery shopping with Minha. It was Saturday night and Minha and him were about to watch a movie when Dongho’s phone rang. Minhyun was calling him. Dongho found it odd: Minhyun and him never called each other, unless it was really important. They were more the type to text.

“Hello?”

“Dongho…” replied Minhyun in a weak voice.

 _Oh my God,_ thought Dongho. Minhyun was crying. He was crying and Dongho had never heard him in such a state: yes, they were very close, but Minhyun wasn’t the type to cry in front of people.

“I’m- I’m at the hospital. Jinyoung fell and hit his head on the table and he was bleeding so much. They’re taking care of him, but I’m scared, I’m so scared Dongho.”

Minhyun started crying again and Dongho panicked. He didn’t know what to do in those situations, especially over the phone. He tried to calm down Minhyun, then hung up, took his keys and left with Minha. He first went to Aron’s and left Minha there, saying it was an emergency, then went to the hospital where he found a miserable Minhyun sat against the wall, his head down.

“Minhyun…” he whispered.

He was so worried about him: he couldn’t even imagine in which state he would be if something similar would happen to his precious Minha. Minhyun looked up to Dongho, his eyes all watery and full of despair. He got up and threw himself at Dongho, his long arms wrapping themselves around Dongho’s large body. Dongho held him close to him and caressed his hair, in attempt to calm him down. Jinyoung was still alive, he would recover and the doctors were taking a good care of him, but Minhyun couldn’t help but feel like the worst father in the world. He kept telling himself that he should have reacted quicker when he saw Jinyoung fell. They stayed in this position, hugging each other in the empty corridor of the hospital for a good ten minutes, but got interrupted by one of the doctors who reassured Minhyun that Jinyoung was fine, but that they would keep him for the night to be sure.

“I’m going to stay here for the night, but you don’t have to,” spoke up Minhyun.

“I’ll stay. You need someone with you right now, I’m not letting you alone.”

Dongho refused to let him here. He hated to see Minhyun in such a bad state. He could tell by the look in Minhyun's eyes that he was very thankful, and Dongho took his hand in his, leading him to the seats in the corridor where they sat down. 

“You can use my shoulder as a pillow if you want, I’ll let you know if we have news, okay?” proposed Dongho, tapping on his shoulder.

Minhyun immediately accepted the offer and laid his head on Dongho’s muscular shoulder, still holding onto his hand. Minhyun was tired of crying and quickly got sleepy, but before he drifted off to sleep, he mumbled to Dongho.

“Thank you so much. I love you.”

Dongho suddenly got all hot and shy at his sudden confession but replied an _“I love you too”_ to his lover. Unfortunately for him, Minhyun didn’t hear him as he passed out right after his confession. Dongho smiled to himself, glad that they had finally confessed to each other. He looked at Minhyun, peacefully sleeping on his shoulder, and kissed the top of his head.

They had been through rough patches, being single fathers at such a young age, but when they were together, everything seemed better. _We’ll be fine,_ Dongho told himself, **_together we’ll be fine._**

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> please leave kudos and comments, they make me happy and any kind of comments are very appreciated! :-)


End file.
